walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Rosie (Video Game)
Rosie is a dog who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Four. She was the headmaster's pet, and was adopted by Marlon after her previous owner fled. She remained under Marlon's care until his death. Pre-Apocalypse Ericson's Boarding School Rosie was originally the headmaster's dog before he fled the school. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 Once the headmaster fled Ericson's, Marlon made Rosie his pet. Over time, he trained her to sit, lie down, and kill walkers. "Done Running" When Clementine helps the teenagers rescue their hunting party, she fights some walkers but struggles to overpower one of them. Rosie, noticing such, sprints in and saves Clem by mauling the walker. Marlon congratulates her. Before dinner, she is with Marlon and Brody. When Clem and Alvin Jr. go looking for Marlon and enter the head office, Rosie enters the room and growls at them, triggering Clementine's PTSD related to Sam mauling her. Marlon intervenes before Rosie and Clementine can attack each other, soothing the dog and saying that despite her looks she's sweet. Clementine can choose to overcome her fear and let Rosie sniff her hand, but regardless Rosie calms down and curls up on a mattress to sleep. Later, when Clementine wakes up and makes her way to the basement, she sees Rosie sleeping. When confronting Marlon, she stands back near the school entrance, barking loudly. She continues once AJ kills her former owner. "Suffer The Children" At Marlon and Brody's funeral, Rosie lies down on Marlon's grave and refuses to respond to Tennessee's attempts to get her attention to follow him. When Clementine oversees preparations, she can comfort Rosie by whistling to her as Marlon used to or by playing with her to break her out of her funk. Later on, during the battle against the Delta's raiders, Rosie attacks Abel and mauls his right arm to protect Clementine, incapacitating him for the remainder of the fight. At the end of the fight, she is seen looking at Clementine, who smiles at her. "Broken Toys" Rosie is first seen when Clementine enters the basement to interrogate Abel. She is either happy to see Clementine (if you have treated her nicely and petted her last episode) or doesn't care (if you have been indifferent towards her). If you have treated her nicely, Clementine will officially make Rosie her pet. During the interrogation of Abel, if Rosie is loyal to Clementine, the player has the option to let Rosie attack Abel to get answers. "Take Us Back" Rosie is seen with AJ while he is fishing at the fishing cabin. If Tenn was killed, she will retrieve Clementine's hat and give it to AJ after failing to get it back himself. After AJ comes back out of cabin from putting back his spear, Rosie will be happy of Tenn coming back if he was not killed. If Tenn was killed, she will be upset seeing him be killed as a walker or lured away by AJ. Rosie follows AJ back to the school after he's done. While the kids are eating together at the table, Rosie is seen walking around. While Clementine and AJ are talking on the steps to the admin building, she lays next to them and Clementine pets her. After their talk, Rosie follows AJ to his and Clementine's room. She lays under Clementine's bed and after AJ lays her hat on the dresser, she claws at the door, wanting to go back outside. The episode ends with him and Rosie going back outside the room. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Rosie has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly animals Relationships Headmaster She was originally his dog before the apocalypse. He seemingly didn't care much for her safety as he left her behind along with everyone else. Marlon After the headmaster's escape, Rosie became Marlon's dog. Marlon loves her and has even trained her to pick up people's scents to become their friends. This shows that they have a great bond and that she will do anything for Marlon and is a very good girl. She is later seen mourning at Marlon's grave and refuses to move for Tenn, showing how much she misses him. Clementine Clementine is shown to initially be afraid of Rosie as a result of previous experiences with another dog. With Marlon's help, however, she can bond with Rosie, slowly overcoming her fear. (Determinant) When Clementine sees her lying on the graveyard, she has the option to comfort her by either petting her or calling out for her. Rosie became Clementine's pet not long after Marlon's death. Rosie also later saves her from Abel during their fight, biting and tugging on his arm, showing her loyalty for Clementine. Clementine can choose to pet her while she is in the basement in "Broken Toys", which she is happy by it. During Abel’s interrogation, if Clementine sics Rosie on Abel, she will gladly do what Clementine wants her to do and maul Abel’s leg. Tennessee Rosie and Tenn seem to have a stable relationship, this is seen when Rosie comes to comfort Tenn at the end of "Suffer The Children". (Determinant) She also feels upset when she sees a reanimated Tenn being gunned down or lured away by AJ. (Determinant) ''If Tenn is alive however, she will be excited to see him again and runs over to greet him. ''(Determinant) Alvin Jr. Sometimes after the events regarding the Delta, Rosie became A.J.'s pet. Rosie and A.J. seem to have a great bond, this is seen when Rosie help retrieves Clementine's hat after spotting it in the lake (Determinant) when fishing with A.J. Abel Rosie despises Abel as he is a intruder and a threat to the Boarding School as he attempted to kill the members. If Clementine chooses to sic Rosie on him, she will aggressively maul Abel’s broken leg, showing how much she hates him. Appearances Video Game Season 4 *"Done Running" *"Suffer The Children" *"Broken Toys" *"Take Us Back" Trivia *There are 3 dedicated achievements for Rosie. *Rosie, Sam, and Walter are the only dogs seen within the game. **Rosie is also the only animal to appear in more than one episode and the only one still alive. *Rosie is the first named animal in the game series seen to kill walkers. **She is also one of the four known animals in The Walking Dead universe to shown killing walkers on-screen, the others being Shiva (and her comic counterpart), this horse and this horse of the Kingdom Group. ***She is the only dog in The Walking Dead universe shown killing walkers. *Rosie is one of the seven characters that are alive at the end of Season 4, regardless of the player's choices, the others being Clementine, Alvin Jr., Willy, Ruby, Aasim and Omar. *Rosie is one of eleven characters to appear in all four episodes of Season 4, the others being Clementine, Alvin Jr., Violet, Louis, Tennessee, Ruby, Willy, Omar, Aasim, and Abel. *Rosie is one the ten characters that are confirmed to survive the events of the game series, regardless of the players' choices. **The others being Clementine, Alvin Jr., Javier García, Eleanor, Fern, Willy, Omar, Ruby, and Aasim. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Animals Category:Video Game Category:Alive Category:NPC Category:Depressed Category:Ericson's Boarding School